The present invention relates to a method for opening textile fiber bales in which a row of textile fiber bales are broken up from their underside. The breaking-up elements comprise revolving pairs of needle tables or rollers whose needles are inclined in relation to the working direction such that with adjacent breakup elements they are inclined in the opposite direction. The speed of rotation is variable. An apparatus for implementing the method is provided.
With this known method, all needle tables are driven at the same speed in the same direction. The hourly output may be influenced by changing the running speed of the needle tables. The speed of all needle tables is either increased or reduced. In practice, the uniform break-up depends on the varying quality of the textile fiber bales. It is frequently found that individual bales are much harder to break up than the other bales so that the amount of detached fiber flakes for these bales is smaller. Such bales are less "receptive to opening" which may be attributed to increased hardness, pressing or moisture.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus of the above-mentioned type which permit a uniform break-up of all textile fiber bales, including individual bales which are difficult to break up.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an arrangement, of the foregoing character, which is simple in construction and may be economically fibracated.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an arrangement, as described, which has a substantially long operating life.